The benefits of water exercise are well founded. Water exercise is also especially beneficial to those with physical limitations, offering an environment closer to weightlessness, and therefore less of a weight load on limbs. The fluid environment also offers resistance training that is superior to typical weighted resistance exercises. Water exercises further have the ability to offer resistance to almost any movement, throughout almost any motion and range of motion that can be imagined. Water offers both concentric and eccentric resistance to muscular activities.